It’s In His Pants that’s where it is
by ClarySage
Summary: Jack and Will get drunk and discuss...things


TITLE: It's In His Pants (that's where it is)  
  
AUTHOR: ClarySage FANDOM: Potc  
  
PAIRING: Jack Sparrow/ Will Turner DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Do you?  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: drunken comfort in the south  
  
WARNINGS: Beware the lack of comfort FEEDBACK: I'll adore you for honest feedback, honestly!  
  
Jack Sparrow had the whole world in his pants. Well, at least that's what he told Will one night as they gradually lost all sobriety to a dwindling bottle of rum. Why Will was sitting on a beach with Jack instead of working in the smithy or fatuously gazing upon Elizabeth, was one of the reasons the bottle of rum was nearly empty.  
  
However, Jack was extremely good at distracting Will from such painful thoughts. He'd say things such as, "Well, she is a woman." kindly he would not add the requisite "and who needs them?" Because Jack knew that although Will did not necessarily need Elizabeth, he thought he did, and that made it just as important as if he actually did need her. Therefore, Jack would say fatuitous things, all the while vaguely waving a hand and gulping rum. Because that's what Jack was best at.  
  
What had happened wasn't really something they'd discussed at all. In fact, Jack wasn't even sure how Will had found him, or why he was staying. Jack hadn't asked and he had no intentions to do so. After all, Will was his friend, sort of, more like a compatriot, or perhaps a...but Jack knew that was just splitting the hairs on hares. He didn't really know what Will was to him any more than he knew why Will was sitting on a beach at night and getting steadily drunker. Actually, he knew why they were on the beach, he'd suggested it. As for the rum, well, that was more than mere suggestion - that was necessity.  
  
Suddenly, Will fell backwards onto the sand, taking the half empty rum bottle with him -much to Jack's chagrin – and began to speak. "She was the world to me, much more than that, she was all I've known for the entirety of my life."  
  
Jack nodded and eased nearer the swaying rum bottle in the hopes that he might save what was left of it before Will's drunken arm managed to spill it all upon the sands.  
  
"But," and at this the arm swerved abruptly and sank the rounded bottom of the rum into Will's ribs, "she wanted a pirate." The arm swung upwards nearly clipping Jack in the chin with the bottle. "A pirate!"  
  
"What's wrong with a pirate?"  
  
"Not just any pirate, Jack! She wanted one of the best!" Will exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at Jack as if it were entirely his fault. And, in a strange and roundabout way, it was.  
  
"The best you say?" Jack tweaked his mustache a bit, being careful to give the ends an extra twirl.  
  
"Jack," Will's tone was scalding, "she named Ana Maria."  
  
"She – what?"  
  
"It seems they got on quite well."  
  
"Give me that rum."  
  
Will dutifully passed over the bottle. After all, there wasn't much to be said on the matter. Jack passed it back after taking a long swallow and collapsed in the sand beside his friend. "I never would have suspected she leaned in that direction."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"Have I told you I have the whole world in my pants?" Jack asked, blinking owlishly over at Will.  
  
"Yes, Jack."  
  
"Well my pants are slipping down."  
  
"Jack," Will gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well, it's just that if this keeps up you see, soon I'll have the world at my knees, savvy?"  
  
"Shouldn't it be the 'world at its knees"?  
  
"My knees, its knees, your knees. There really is no difference."  
  
Will decided his response was to be found at the bottom of the rum bottle, and for a few moments spent time in reaching it.  
  
"She really..."  
  
"Yes, Jack. She really."  
  
"That's really a shame you know," Jack hiccupped softly, "woman like that."  
  
"Mm," came the noncommittal response.  
  
Jack stood up abruptly and shimmied in place. With a jiggling thump, his pants slid to his ankles. Will chuckled and pointed at the sand. "The world's at your feet now if it was in your pants."  
  
"Come on, Will."  
  
Will took the proffered hand and stood up to peel off his clothing. Enjoying the heat filled breeze and the salty scent of the ocean as it drifted over him. He sort of didn't care about Elizabeth anymore, didn't really care about much. He figured that's what made rum such a grand thing for an occasion like this. "Hey Jack?"  
  
"Afraid of the sharks?"  
  
"No," Will eyed the darkened water at the foot of the beach. "Just wanted to say thank you."  
  
Why do I always feel I need an excuse for this crap? Lol...but this time my only excuse is my lack of inspiration and my total involvement with Pogo.com ^_^' 


End file.
